ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
This is an article about Part 2. For Part 1, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 is a 2011 superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and the second of two films based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It is the eighth and final installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. In the film, it follows Danny and his two best friends Rebecca and Alec goes on their journey to get three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush and defeat Dr. Catwoman once and for all. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny, alongside Amy Tammie as Danny's girlfriend Rebecca and Ben Linkin as his best friend Alec. The supporting cast features with Dakota Fanning, Barbara Timer, Arthur Walters and Nick Jonas. Principal photography begins on January 16, 2009 and wrapped on June 25, 2010, with reshoots shot in December 28, 2010, ending eleven years of filming for the franchise. Part 2 was released on July 8, 2011 in 2D and 3D theaters.1 It was also released in IMAX on the same date. Critics lists the film as one of the best review films of 2011. Throughout it's release, Part 2 broke various records at the box office including worldwide of $414 million, opening day and opening weekend in various countries. All which were being broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush#Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1#Plot Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry resumed the search of the three pieces of the Crystal Power hidden in the Cincinnati Museum, Winton Woods Park and King's Island. Cory Berning is in charge as leader of Jane Hoop Elementary despite their absences. At King's Island, Danny doesn't offer them a break because there on a mission, and only cares about the world and his family instead of something else besides them. Rebecca and Alec are forming a relationship, causing Danny to get furious. Rebecca eventually erased their memories of about the accident Rebecca and Alec has caused. Throughout the mission and after being attacked by Catwoman's two random army, the trio gets attack by one of Dr. Catwoman's random monsters and Heather Woods, who was suspiciously murdered by Luke Watson. Alec brings Heather back to life by using his powers and kissing her. Meanwhile, Alice Kingston and Hunter Suggs sneaks into Catwoman's Base to steal the Magic Ball, where the two are getting closer together as well as Cory Berning and Stephanie Slaven. Back in Cincinnati during the final battle, everyone gets injured and killed including both two swat teammate members Maria Dawns and Michael Walker, whom got together and die together, Catboy, Catman, Belle Lamar and than Goldenman killed from the Black Buzzer thrown by Catwoman, which was caught in Danny's vision and has gone to be true. Too powerful to defeat, Catwoman's weakness is to kill Danny, and he manage to sacrifice himself and lower Catwoman's weakness. Heading to Catwoman, she strikes him into the chest with the Black Buzzer and suspiciously killed him. Having seen Goldenman, Robert Foster, David Johnson and his parents in his death, he managed to bring himself to life within being the chosen one even though he the most powerful superhero that can die or live. Catwoman announces Danny's death in front of everyone in Cincinnati. When Cory gives him a speech, Danny reveals that he's still alive. Miss. Bella Watson kills Shego Dalma with the Black Buzzer rescuing her husband Mayor James Watson. Shadow the Monkeyman manage to take revenge on both Mrs. Watson and Mayor Watson to kill them, but was defeated and killed by Jaquille Short rescuing them. Luke Watson was killed by Alec rescuing Hunter. Catgirl managed to take revenge on both Alec and Hunter Rebecca protects him, until she gets badly wounded by getting stabbed in the stomach dying, until Alice strikes the Black Buzzer to her chest killing her and rescuing Rebecca. During the final fight against Catwoman, Danny is force to stop what she is doing, but she refused it. Meanwhile, both the Magic Ball and the Crystal Power were placed at the Fountain Square alongside the First gives Danny the ultimate power using it alongside the Black Buzzer to kill her. Alec breaks up with Heather and gets back together with Naudia, as she begins relationship with the return of Kirk Waters. Meanwhile, they forgot that the Final Rush has arrived on earth fading and destroying into pieces. Danny, however, has the power to control it rescuing their world. Danny states that Catwoman will stay the way she is. Rebecca and Alec realizes how Danny manage to get the power is because he's the one that can control their universe. However, Danny, Rebecca and Alec throws three objects to the ocean together where no one can find it and steal it, but the heroes. Thirteen years later, the superheroes retired as one of their children became their replacement. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's friend.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's friend.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heater Woods, Alec's suspeciously new love interest. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife.3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 Production Development :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Special Effects Brian Clark states the the serious special effects were used greatful for both parts of The Final Rush. Visual effects department Greg Wilkerson creates a special effect of feet long eagle for the scene where Danny and his friends get attacked by a Giant Eagle in Morphin the Power in Part 1 of The Final Rush. Wilkerson states that he uses CGI to make it look like it moves. The fake Giant Eagle is made from stratch. He and his workers worked for two hours to create a 8 feet long Eagle. Wilkerson also made scenes of Giant Monsters from Evan's World and Turbo of Catland. Director James Calvin says he's not making a monster movie, so he tries to make a different way to talk and move like a monster. He also says that monsters in Turbo of Catland were big and fat, skinny and muscular while the one's in Turbo of Catland were also big but Muscular. Also, the sea monsters under Evan's posion underwater. He did the same thing to the movie like he did since the previous film. CG graphics for both Giant monsters and sea monsters were used. They painted the Monsters eyes red where the sea monsters has green eyes like they painted since the previous film. He also made CG graphics to Blaze, Marth and their child as well since the previous film. The film will be having not one but two different dragons in both parts. Wilkerson has done CG works for making a dragon that it painted red for scene where Miley Cyrus' character gets attacked, and also another dragon where Danny battles was the same thing he have done since The Magic Ball. That dragon is painted pink where Catwoman granted a wish from the Magic Ball. On August 2009, the film is originally going to have older actors to play older character, but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Film writer Brian Clark states states that they're will be special effects for the main actors who are looking in their mid 20s, to make their voices sound a bit older than their teenage years. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on July 5, 2011.1 Marketing The film's production budget is an additional $125 million. Within both parts has the same, gives them both a total of $250 million. A new trailer for Part 2 was seen in theaters before the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor] on May 6, 2011 as well as online. A teaser poster for the film was released on March 30, 2011, showing Danny and Catwoman's hands, without the film's title and the tagline reads "The End Begins 7.8", which is release date of the film's release in theaters. Starting on April 18, ABC Family will be airing the first five films as well as the first look for Part 2 during it's ABC Family Springbreak Weekend Marathon. The trailer for the film was released on May 6, 2011. The character posters were released on Facebook featuring characters being covered in blood. An IMAX trailer was released in front of an IMAX [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8] on June 10, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin released a clip for the film at the MTV Movie Awarads, featuring Danny about to sacrifice himself from Catwoman because she wanted him to die. Danny pulls her off the bridge with him. A new exclusive clip will be aired on ABC Family from June 29 to July 3, 2011, with a marathon of the first five Jane Hoop Elementary films. On June 11, eleven posters featuring Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Mayor, Miss. Watson, Goldenman, Catwoman, Catgirl and Luke were released featuring with tagline "The End Begins 7.8". On June 16, two more posters were released featuring the heroes (Danny, Rebecca and Alec) and the villains (Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman). The second trailer (and final Jane Hoop Elementary theatrical trailer) was released on June 21, 2011 at 7:00 pm. On June 29, a new featurette talking about where the characters left off was released. On June 30, a clip from the film was released featuring Danny, Rebecca and Alec fighting with two unknown army. Release On April 22, 2011, a test screening for the film was held with director James Calvin and producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd made their attendances. The second part will be released worldwide on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1.The film will be the first film to be released in 3D theaters. It was originally set to release in 3D, but was later to be released in regular and IMAX theaters. However, the plan was revamped that it will be released in 3D after all. The film will be the franchise's first film ever to release in Dolby 7.1 surround sound. On June 3, one month before the film's release, tickets went on sale, and went to break records. The world premiere will be held in New York City on June 30, 2011, a week before the film's release, and a day later after the first book's 20th anniversary. The United Kingdom world premiere was held in London on July 4, 2011. The film's runtime is 128 minutes, making it the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film. Filmed in 2-D, the film has been converted to be released in 3-D, and was successfully released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. The film opened in 3,900 midnight theaters and 1,658 3D theaters. Nationwide, the film played 4,353 theaters, 2,768 3D theaters, and 265 IMAX theaters beginning on July 8. Critical reaction :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films The film has gotten early postive reviews. Carter Dicky, who reviewd Part 1 early, also praised Part 2 early stating: "this is the best Jane Hoop Elementary movie I've have ever saw in my entire life." and gives it 5 out of 5 stars. Rotten Tomatoes ranked as the best rating of the franchise with 91% beating The Magic Ball. Also, 80% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. The Hollywood Reporter's Kyle Richards states "the best one yet, and the perfect Jane Hoop Elementary ending." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the performances of Dakota Fanning is quite outrangous and Miley Cyrus' performances is quite dramatic. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2010 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is all a much better franchise than The Twilight Saga and Harry Potter." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of Miley Cyrus stating: "Cyrus' character is acting like a spoil little bitch, but Cyrus herself acts so dramatic with her." The Hollywood Reporter Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "kills it." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "this is the best film in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise so far." Box office As of July 22, 2011, the film made $294,825,000 domestically, within $567,400,000 overseas as of July 21, for a total of $861,825,000 worldwide. In five days, the film has pass the $500 million mark becoming the fastest film ever to reach $500 million worldwide, until it was broken by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. It currently stands as 25th highest-grossing films of all-time. Overseas, the film made $41 million on its opening day in 25 countries with largest opening day. In Australia, the film brought in the biggest opening day with $6.57 million, for a total of $25.2 million, marking it the second biggest opening ever in that country behind ''Goldenman's Revenge'', and so far became the highest-grossing 2011 film in the country gorssing $51.1 million. In United Kingdom, it also brought the biggest opening day with £7.19 million, ever in that country grossing £20 million ($24 million). It also had large opening days in other countries leading them to become biggest weekend openings of all-time including France ($36 million), Italy ($16 million), Spain ($12 million), Mexico ($10 million), Japan ($13 million) and Poland ($14 million). It than film topped the franchise which it became the biggest opening ever beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] grossing $262 million, giving its worldwide total to $414 million, becoming the biggest worldwide opening of all-time and was the fastest film ever to reach $400 million in three days beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] ($394 million). The record was quickly broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] bringing in $307 million, for a worldwide opening of $475.5 million. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 breaks multiple box office records. It has brought in $28 million in advance ticket sales. It became the biggest midnight gross of all-time grossing approxamtely $33 million beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse] ($30 million), but it was, however, the biggest opening for the franchise since Part 1, which made $25 million. It eventually has the biggest IMAX opening at midnight grossing $1.8 million, before quickly being beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] to $2 million. It made $81.5 million on it's opening day, making it the biggest opening day of all-time beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon] ($72.7 million) before being broken by behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($92.1 million). It than grossed an estimated total of $152.7 million, becoming the second biggest opening of 2011, the franchise, the third biggest opening of July behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($168.6 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($158 million), and was the fourth biggest opening of all-time behind Deathly Hallows - Part 2, The Dark Knight, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider_Man_3 Spider-Man 3] ($151 million). It was also the first live-action film to open more than $100 million, the third film to date after April's Scooby-Doo! The Movie ($100 million) and May's Sonic X: The Final Stand's ($125 million), and the biggest weekend debut of 2011 surprising Sonic X: The Final Stand until it was broken by Deathly Hallows - Part 2. It was also Paramount Pictures' biggest opening to date surprising Part 1 ($129 million), and the biggest 3D opening ever until it was broken by Deathly Hallows - Part 2. In it's second Friday, the film grossed another $30.2 million, for a total of $214.1 million, marking it the biggest single day gross for a film released on a second Friday surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight]. It ended up with a total of $79.4 million in its second weekend, for a total of $262.5 million, making it the biggest second weekend gross ever surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] ($75.6 million). Only 39% of 3D has been tentpole of the film's opening weekend. An average 3D was 57%, making it the 4th biggest weekend opening average for 3D behind Transformers: Dark of the Moon (70 percent), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (66 percent) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (61 percent), due to selling as much 2D tickets than 3D tickets. The film holds an IMAX record of $25.4 million worldwide. Box office all-time records Here are the records that the film has broken until most of them are being broken by Harry Poter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. It also holds the following international box-office records: Accolades See also References # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- Teaser Poster Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' Trailer looks Epic. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be the shortest 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film running shorter than two hours. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Featurette Coming Tonight!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April?. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Hoop Clip Premieres at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Shows Characters Covered in Blood. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin Absent From MTV Movie Awards; Premieres 'Jane Hoop Elementary 8' Exclusive Trailer. Wiki News. Retrieved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Another 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Featuring Catwoman with Bloody Bruises. [News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clips To Premiere on ABC Family From June 29 - July 3. Wiki News. Retrieved June 8, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catwoman and Goldenman gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 21, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Ninth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Tenth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eleven Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Character Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved June 11, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Rush Part 2 Runtime 124 Minutes. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Cory Berning gets his own poster. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eight Scary Movie Posters for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Wiki News. Retireved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 World Premiere Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 10, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes 2011's Fastest Selling Tickets. Wiki News. Retrieved June 26, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Two Good Vs. Evil JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' -- Runtime Confirmed. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Second Best Selling Tickets at Fandango.com. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Heading to $145 Million Opening Weekend To Become Best Opening of 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes Biggest Foreign Opening Yet # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Breaks IMAX Record With $30.4 Million Worldwide # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Soars Global $500 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Bows $30.2 Million on Second Friday # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Crops Second Weekend To $79.4 Million # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2' Sets Opening Record Abroad # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Soars $700 Million in Week 2 External links *Official Website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels